1. Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to a wireless communication device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A system for wirelessly transmitting and receiving a picture signal or the like has been conceived in recent years. Generally, authentication information is required in wireless communication in view of security etc. However, if such authentication information is transmitted as a wireless signal, the authentication information will be acquired by another device.
Therefore, an idea of exchanging authentication information by wired communication has been thought of (e.g. see JP-2005-244476-A). JP-2005-244476-A discloses a technique of exchanging authentication information through a wired interface to safely and surely perform registration and authentication of a partner device, before wirelessly communicating a content signal.
In JP-A-2005-244476, communication is performed through a wired interface of HDMI (High Definition Multimedia Interface), and identification information or key information is transmitted through a DDC (Display Data Channel) line or CEC (Consumer Electronics Control) line of the HDMI.
However, in JP-2005-244476-A, communication of identification information or key information is performed in response to an input of a command or a manipulation of a switch. That is, unless a user inputs a command or pushes a switch intentionally, communication of identification information or key information cannot be performed, thereby troubling user.